I'll take care of you
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max & Zack are stay in the cabin until Lydecker & his men find them. They travel to Canada to visit Syl & Krit. MZ SK
1. Chapter 1

_I'll take care of you_

Max and Zack are in a small wooden cabin in the middle of no where hiding from lydecker. They stayed there the night and are leaving for Canada.

Max was the first to wake up the next morning, she got up without waking Zack up. She grabbed a spare blanket, walked out into the fresh air leaving the door slightly open behind her and sat down on the steps and listened to the birds singing.

Zack woke up and when he realised Max wasn't there he wrapped the blanket round him, standing up.

"Max" He called out looking around him and his gaze fell upon the door.

He got up and walked towards the door opening it slightly.

"Good morning. Maxie" he said smiling. He kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her, he placed his hand around her waist and Max rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning, thanks for helping last night" Max says smiling

"No problem, how are you feeling today?" Zack asked

"I better thanks" "so when are we leaving?" she added with a smile

"As soon as possible, If your up for it" Zack answered

"Of course, Lets go" Max replied

They stood up and headed into the cabin. Max went to refuel both her and Zack's ninja's and covered them back up with a large piece of material. While Zack was gathering his belongings.

"Hey Maxie, do you want bottles of water or irn – bru for the journey?" Zack asked as she entered the room

"One of each please, right that's them filled up, now I'm going to gather my things" Max answered smiling

"ok you jackets on the back of the couch don't forget it" Zack finished packing his rucksack, he closed it and left it sitting on the kitchen work top. Zack walked over to the door and picked up his jacket. A head suddenly popped up at the window, a man wearing black and white camouflaged trousers, white top and holding a rifle… it was one of Lydecker's men. He has found Max and Zack, Zack opened the door and in one quick movement broke the soldier's neck and pulled him inside and locked the door.

He through on his jacket leaned over the worktop in the kitchen and grabbed his rucksack and chucked it over his shoulder and onto his back. He blurred into the bedroom and silently closed the door behind him.

Just as Max leaned over the bed and moved the curtain a little so she could see outside and she used her heightened sense of vision to zoom into the nearby trees to see soldiers hiding.

Zack realised Max hadn't sensed him enter the room, he reached out to her using one hand to cover her mouth and the other to stop her from trying to hit him. As soon as his hand covered her mouth she tensed up and tried to break free by elbowing Zack in the ribs but he turned his head around to face her.

Whispered in her ear low enough that only and X5 could hear "Lydecker and his men are here, we have to go. Are you ready?" He then realised her.

"Yes, lets get outa here. How many soldiers are there?" she asked while putting her jacket on.

"Too many, lets head out the back door, onto the ninja's and head straight to Canada" Zack answered

Max says putting her rucksack on "Come on there doesn't seem to be that many, we can handle them"

Zack gave her a caring look and said "No, you can't afford to get hurt your still recovering. I don't want anything to happen to you ok, stay close"

BANG! BANG! BANG! Went the front door. Max and Zack nodded at each other as a sign to go. As they sneaked past room to room down the small hallway. There was a sudden thud and the soldiers came pouring in the door doing a quick search of every room for the two X5's but the X5's were outside by now.

Max and Zack ran around the cabin to get the ninja's. There was a few guards at the front of the cabin watching over the bikes but Zack carefully aimed the rifle at them and fired cause a rather loud noise which echoed around them.

"Max, come on lets go" Zack shouted over his shoulder as he walked towards the bikes. When Max didn't reply he knew something was wrong, he spun around to see a soldier stab Max in the stomach and another hold up his rifle and aim it at Max, ready to pull the trigger at anytime.

"Nooo, don't fire" was a cry heard from a male

He aimed and released the bullet. Instead of the bullet landing on Max, it hit Zack's lower side. He had blurred over to Max and pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't get shot.

Zack pushed Max to the ground, as he fell to his knee's next to her with his hand held against his injured side. Both transgenic's looked up at the man the soldier's failed to listen to… it was Lydecker. The soldier's held up their guns at him but Lydecker had already started shouting them.

Lydecker looked down at Max and Zack and said "X5-452 and X5-599 leave now it's not safe for you to be here"

The X5's exchanged a confused look but followed the command. Max helped support Zack's body weight and blurred over to where their bike's were sitting, having to dodge bullets in the process. Max got a flesh wound on her upper arm. They both climbed onto the ninja and left the fight behind them.

"Zack are you okay?" Max asked in an alarmed voice, looking over her shoulder to Zack as she was driving.

"I'll heal, Maxie are you okay to drive? Your wound seems deep" Zack commented

"I'll be okay, I think I can drive us to Canada without passing out" she answered

There was a silence between them for an hour. Max turned around to see Zack asleep, he was leading his head against her back but not near her sore arm and because of the way he was sitting he wasn't putting any pressure against her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Max was driving to Canada although, her thoughts were going in a different direction. _Zack ispossible one of the most stubborn people I have ever met and he probably views that as a powerful strength. He is brave, loyal, intelligent and I know Zack has a weakness which makes him vulnerable, me. I love him even more when he is protecting me, that's when I get to see the softer more sensitive Zack. _Max smiled to herself when she felt Zack wake up.

"Good morning" Max said laughing slightly

"Good afternoon" he replied

"Zack, what happened back there? How did they find us? Why did those soldiers attack Lydecker? And He let us go, why?" Max questioned sounding desperate for answers.

Max pulled over to the side of the road, balanced the ninja and she just sat there with her hand on her stomach, taking slow deep breaths. Zack got off the ninja and walked around to Max's side and they both looked at each other right in the eye.

"Maxie, you should let me drive now" Zack stated as he gave her a cuddle.

"No, I'm fine" she lied

"No you not. Please Maxie it's only a few hours drive left and you really do need to rest" Zack then released her and she rolled her eyes at him, moved back and let him drive.

"When we get there we have to clean your wounds so they don't get infected" Zack said Max just nodded.

"I don't have any answers to your questions Maxie, maybe Lydecker can't control them anymore and he could have got a tip off someone that we were staying in the cabin" Zack said softly

"Then why did he let us go? He wants us back at Manticore to be his perfect little kids again" Max commented

"Maybe he doesn't work for Manticore anymore" Zack replied

"I don't like the idea of that or us having another enemy who

could possible want to place us in a cage and do tests" Max said worryingly

Zack noticed the sudden change of tone in her voice and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"We can fight them together, don't worry I won't let them take you" he replied

"I know" Max simply answered

Max and Zack arrived into Canada that night around 6pm. They had been following a small road, which lead them out of the city and out into the country side, through some tree's which revealed a large barn and a house. Max remembers Zack telling her a story that Syl and Krit had got a place of their own and it had a large barn.

"Zack..." she said before Zack cut her off smiling

Max took in a deep breath and started coughing.

he replied "Yes, Maxie this is where Syl and Krit stay"

Then the coughing became more violent. "Maxie, are you okay?" he asked sounding alarmed

Max shook her head but Zack could se as he was driving. He drove right up into the barn as the door was open and Syl was on her way out driving the quad bike, as soon as he was clear of hitting her he entered the barn.

Zack balanced the ninja and turned to speak to Max just as she fell unconscious and began to fall off the bike. Zack automatically blurred round and caught her, he lifted her up into his arms. A blurred figure appeared in front of him.

"What happened? Here put her over here on the bails of hay" Krit asked

"Max, Max can you hear me" Krit asked as Zack check to see if she was breathing

"She's not breathing" Zack said panicking

Syl came running in and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood there with her hands at her mouth, totally shocked.

"Krit,can,you,cause,I'm,hurt,mouth,to,mouth" Zack said very fast

Krit out two and two together and knew what he meant.

"Yes"

He placed his hands above her stomach where her ribcage meets and called out, pressing down "1,2,3,4,5"

Zack breathed into Max's mouth. Syl came rushing over to Zack's side and fell down next to him, she was in tears

"Come on Max, please stay with us please" Syl begged

"Again" Zack commanded

"1,2,3,4,5"…..."1,2,3,4,5" Krit called out, he was also in tears now and Zack

"Maxie, please don't leave us, o know you can hear me. Come back to us" Zack whispered in her ear, rubbing her forehead.

Zack breathed another time for Max and she gasped for air.

"Max, are you okay?" Asked the three transgenic's in unison as Max sat up and rubbed her head.

"erm, ye but my stomach is really sore" she answered coughing.

"I'm glad you okay" said Syl who gave Max a cuddle

"You must be tired, why don't you come into the house and you can sleep in the spare room" Krit proposed

"Is it okay if I crash here? I'm to sore to move" a she asked

"Of course, I'll go and get some blankets and a few pillows" Krit answered. He left to go and get them. While Syl walked up to where her car was getting fixed and grabbed a first aid box.

"Who's first to be mended?" she asked

Zack looked down at Max who was in his arms to see her looking up at him, they both looked back at Syl who laughed.

"Come on guys I'm not that bad" she said smiling

"Zack can go first" Max quickly said

"Are you sure? Maybe we should fix u up first. You've lost a lot of blood that's probably why you passed out" Syl said

"No it's ok, I'm just going to lay here while you tend to Zack" Max said yawning

"Ok. I won't be long" Syl replied


	3. Chapter 3

Syl motioned to Zack to come over to the table she was sitting at and he did as his little sister told him. He sat on the edge of the table and allowed Syl to dress his wounds even though it was very painful without doing anything, Zack just tried to block out the pain.

"I always knew there was something between you and Krit" Zack teased

"And you and Maxie, I knew the two of you would come to your senses about each other." Syl replied laughing

"So when did you start seeing Max?" she asked

"Last night" As he took in a deep breath as Syl pulled the bullet out.

"Sorry that's it out now. Your all done and your gonna recover" Stated Syl

"That's only because you're a good nurse" he said smiling

Syl turned round to see Max asleep lying on the hay.

"She looks so peaceful, Zack I couldn't help but notice how Max isn't herself. Is there something annoying her?" Syl softly asked in a worried tone.

Zack let out a little laugh and gave her a cuddle "You haven't changed a bit, your still worrying about everyone. No Max is fine she's just recovering from having a seizure, then the next morning having to run from Lydecker and she got stabbed and shot because of me"

Krit blurred behind Syl and placed the pillows and blankets on the table. Zack nodded to him in a sign of 'hello'. Krit noticed Syl wasn't her happy cheery self and mouthed silently to Zack "What's wrong with Syl?" Zack answered "she's just worried about Max"

"What! How did that happen? Is she gonna be okay? I'm sure it wasn't your fault" Syl replied to Zack waiting wide eyed for answers

"Why don't you and Krit go and set up a nice area for us all to sleep for the night. I'll tell you all about what happened once I've cleaned Max's wounds" Zack said

"Of course" Syl the turned around hugged Krit and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry about Max she'll be okay" Krit said softly to her.

"I love you" Syl whisper to Krit smiling

"I love you too" he answered returning the smile

Max was still asleep and she hadn't moved since Zack had left her side. Zack slowly walked up to her and sat down by her side. Syl and Krit had already arranged a comfortable sleeping area among the hay and were seated. Krit was sitting with his legs crossed and an arm around Syl's waist, while Syl was sitting next to him with her legs tucked under her and she rested her head on his shoulders. Both of them were watching Zack clean Max's wounds and dress them.

"Hey" Zack said to her smiling as she woke up

"Hey yourself" returning the smile

Max sat up so that Zack could clean her shoulder from where the bullet grazed.. She sat up a bit to fast and winced and said "Ouch"

"Take it easy Maxie, I've only just dressed your wounds they won't have healed that fast" Zack said caringly

"I forgot about that" letting out a slight sigh

Zack continued to clean her wound, as Syl and Krit were having their own conversation about their siblings.

"I think I've always known they would hook up" Krit stated

"Ye, back at Manticore they were really close" Syl answered smiling

"I can remember Max sneaking past my bed in the middle of the night to speak to Zack, he was always there for her and protected her" Krit said laughing slightly

"And Max was the only X5 who dared to challenge him" Syl replied

"Someone had to" Max said laughing despite the pain

"That's true, are you feeling any better" Syl asked as she walked over to Max followed by Krit

Max wrapped her arms around her and said "Ye I am thanks, I'm sorry if I worried you"

Max then turned to Krit and gave her brother a hug "Hey bro long time no see"

"Too long, would you like some hot chocolate?" Krit asked Max, Syl and Zack

"Yes please" in unison, the four transgenic's laughed

While Krit was away making hot chocolate for everyone, Zack, Syl and Max walked over to the area Krit and Syl had prepared earlier. Krit came strolling back in with four cups of hot chocolate and a packet of marshmallows.

"Here you go guys, anyone like a marshmallow?" he asked

"Oh I would, thanks" Max answered

"You better hurry up and take some more them cause Syl will eat the whole packet" He said smiling

"I do not" Syl protested as she playfully punches him in the arm. Max and Zack watch and laugh.

"What happened earlier? You had us worried when I first saw you's riding up through the trees heading for the barn" Syl asked looking at Max and Zack

"Lydecker showed up in Seattle looking for Max, so when I found out I had to help. Logan dropped us off at a small wooden cabin surrounded by a forest" Zack began to explain.

"Who's Logan? And how did Lydecker find you Max?" Krit interrupted

"It doesn't matter and we don't know" she replied

Zack continued "That night Max had a seizure, it was pretty bad and she never had time to recover and get her strength back before a group of soldiers found us and tried to kill us. We nearly got away I went to start the ninja up and called out to Max but when she didn't respond I know something was wrong. I turned around to see a soldier stab Max and another held a gun up to shoot her and... and I don't know what happened next everything went blurry. I am really sorry Maxie I didn't mean for you to get hurt" His eyes watering now

"Zack its okay" Syl said to comfort him

"It's okay honey, you saved me" Max whispered

"What happened next Maxie" Krit asked

"Zack saved my life. He blurred over to me, pushed me to the ground and took a bullet for me" She said cuddling up to Zack, she placed her head on his lap and he placed his hand on her back.

"Zack and me fell to the ground and I can remember hearing a man should no don't shoot it was Lydecker but the soldiers didn't listen to him. He looked down to us called our designation and commanded us to leave" Max finished

"I can member he called out our designation and said it wasn't safe for us to be there and he generally looked worried about us" Said Zack

"How did you get away from him? Did he just let you go?" asked Krit

"Yes he did" Zack answered

"But why would he do that? He wants all his so called 'kids' back at Manticore to be reintroduced" Syl asked with a confused look

"I have no idea and it's been annoying me since" Max answered yawning

"Maxie you should go to sleep you look exhausted" Krit said

"I think I will" she replied rearranging her blankets and pillow. "Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight Maxie" said Zack

"Night" Krit replied

"Sweet dreams" Syl

The three remaining awake x5's continued to chat about what Lydecker could be up to and talk about what has changed since the last time they met and Syl was the next to fall sleep.

"He bro, you and Maxie can stay here for as long as you like, if you want" Krit proposed

"Are you sure Syl wont mind having us around?" Zack asked

"Are you kidding? Of course not Zack" Syl answered him with her eyes still shut

"I thought you were sleeping" Krit said laughing a little

"It's hard to sleep with you two chit chattin" Max replied smiling

"I agree Maxie" Syl returned the smile

Zack and Krit started laughing

"Okay me and Krit will shut up now and give you peace to sleep" Zack said as he pulled the covers over him

"Ye, the girlies need their beauty sleep" Krit teased

"Shut up" commanded Syl and Max

Syl gently kicked Krit but he grabbed her foot and tickled her feet causing her to let out giggles of laughter. Max playfully punched Zack in the shoulder and he made a face at her.

All the x5's them fell asleep and dreamt happy thoughts.


End file.
